Seasonable Solace
by Hiccstridforever12345
Summary: A short Hiccstrid story, about a little Hiccup and Astrid shared afternoon after two longs weeks of Stoick not being in town and Hiccup savouring his limited freedom. Four years after the first movie and shortly before the second one. Explicit mature content, Rated M for the second chapter. Hiccstrid.
1. Part 1

_OKAY GUYS! This is my first HTTYD fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it. This is a short Hiccstrid story, basically two chapter hehe Okay so I'm gonna say something very important, **this story is rated M for explicit mature content and sexual content in the second chapter.** So I really really want you to read it at you own risk and with good judgement cause I don't want bad reviews or little innocent minds in my imbox ok? That said I'm gonna give you a brief summary: This story takes place four years after the first one, shortly after the second one, and in the plot Stoick is on a 2 week trip. Hiccup and Astrid are in their mid-19's. And that's basically it. _

_So please guys enjoy it and don't forget to review! Also I'm leaving the link in my tumblr account, if you want to check it out._

* * *

_Seasonable Solace_

He arrived at noon. It was a cool day of summer and he silently thanked the gods for the warm weather that they were allowed to enjoy this time of year. The wind barely blew and an orange gleam of the sunset mantled the island. Everything was peaceful; the villagers were heading home after a long day of work and some stayed in the Great Hall for supper.

He literally spent the whole week savoring the few days of freedom he had before his father arrived home from the Meathead Island; he was doing some trading on wool with their allies, and some of their steel. He's been gone for just two weeks and, fortunately, he had one thing to thank his father… well just this once. Spitelout insisting to be acting chief until Stoick came back; his father agreed just this once if Spitelout _promised_ he wouldn't ask again. And completely convinced of doing the job better that anyone, he boastfully took the free time to give Snotlout some lessons in chiefting and shadow his good work, ascending him to his first assistant. While Snotlout, being forced to be his father's shadow and he couldn't care less about the job, was annoyed, especially when it involved cancelling his own plans.

Hiccup could have said that those were the worst two weeks of chiefing in his entire life, but he was too busy enjoying that he could go exploring and flying until midnight for all he cared.

He told the gang that there was an island he wanted to visit for a while now, but couldn't; though it would take a 3 day journey. Astrid wanted to go too, of course, but her mother had her chained to the house to help her in some sewing stuff he didn't have much knowledge about. He was fine, more that fine; he really missed his alone time and bro moments with just Toothless, who was enjoying this freedom time himself. That meant more time for goofing around.

Those last 4 years have been really good for the both of them. The Academy continued its legacy with the younger trainees. And since Dragon Racing was becoming the mayor sport for the Berkians, that was a pleasant distraction for the gang and the villagers all the same. Then suddenly, everything changed when Hiccup's father started with the whole chiefting thing. Toothless was proud of course, but he couldn't stand it. It took most of Hiccup's time. Since then they were just able to go flying like four times in the week, sometimes three. So as soon as Stoick left, they hadn't touched the ground in almost two weeks. Quite literally.

Hiccup stopped by in the Great Hall for some cod and headed home. He collapsed in his bed sighing happily. Toothless crawled beside his bed and purred. Things were peaceful tonight but they weren't counting on what was about to happen. His eyes snapped open at the loud knock on this door.

"Oh, for the love of- What now?" he sobbed "Spitelout, for the last time, I'm _not_ going to write a letter to my father telling him how awesome you do at chiefting!" He yelled from his room.

"Actually, I was going to give you some stew my mother made, since I finally see you on the ground" said Astrid's voice from downstairs.

Hiccup chuckled "I appreciate your effort, milady, but I already ate" he answered from his room.

Astrid went up to his room, smiling at his numb form. "Wow, when was the last time you touched the ground?"

"Funny you asked that because I'm glad to tell you I really don't remember now" He grinned, "I haven't really seen anyone in a while"

She laughed, "Does Spitelout really asked you to send a letter to your dad saying _that_?" She seated beside him in his bed. He covered his eyes with his arm and groaned.

"Yeah, like four times already. I really don't know how the village hasn't burned down yet with him in charge, but I'm just glad I get to have some free time in the last year."

She leaned and pecked his uncovered mouth beneath his arm. "Yeah, I'm sure you needed that. I haven't seen you in two whole weeks." He put his arm down and smirked at her. His smug grin told her everything she wanted to know. "Oh no, here we go", she mumbled, sighing.

"What? You missed me? Because I sure did"

She looked down at him smacking his arm. "Missed you? Yes, also that. Don't flatter yourself that much, Dragon Boy." He leaned forward and rested himself in his elbows, with that stupid grin of his, still spreading in his face.

"Oh, you know you did" he said. She stood glaring at him.

"Well, I did not come here to flirt so I'll leave your stew here and be on my way" She stood and turned around heading to the door. He stood up quickly and followed her downstairs.

"Okay, okay! I was messing around. How are you? What have you been doing this week?"

She stopped near the fireplace and turned, still glaring but smirking. "Well, I spent most of my time helping my mom and doing some chores while you were 'goofing off' all day". He frowned and pouted, going to protest but she kept talking, "And, in my free time, flying and training, actually, I was just going to ask you when is it going to be the next Dragon Racing, before winter stomps by" She took seat in a big chair near the kitchen. He joined her.

"First of all, it's not ´goofing off', I wanted to know more about that island I told you about and it was really that far away up north." He put an arm around her shoulders and grinned "By the way, I hadn't told you about my little journey". She sighed and rolled her eyes, preparing herself for the old 'I saw new dragons!' thing he always talked about in his adventures mapping the archipelago.

He continued excitedly "Well, it was wonderful", he started "it was actually smaller than I expected but I understood later why; the only breeds that grow there are the Seashockers and since they're a tidal class dragon, living in water, of course, there are no actual terrestrial – well not terrestrial but not-tidal dragons… Anyway, but they were the only breed there also cause they're not the friendliest dragons in the archipelago. I mean, wow, their hostility has a limit of course, they just started to get used to us on the second day, and there were no other tidal dragons too, again, Seashockers weren't know for their hospitality. Oh, and I discovered that the particularity of their homeland was because of their food of choice, just like Typhoomerangs liking eel." He talked enthusiastically, waving his hand and his eyes widened in wonder.

She listened closely at his 5-year-old-elation self. She liked it when he told her his adventures and trusted her with almost everything. He kept talking about dragons until he finished his story, then he looked at her "I'll take you there sometime, it's nice but cold. Think about it, just you and me with our dragons in a 3 day vacation, no responsibilities or chiefing duties" She laughed at this, heartwarming. He took a deep breath at the thought and rested his head against the wall.

"Well, since your father's coming in a few days and I haven't finished my chores, I think that'll have to wait until you're chief" His smile fell, looking down a bit disappointed, she noticed this "_but_, I'm always available if I really want to", she pinched his chin with the fingers lifting up his face to her. "I think this week has really made you some good" Astrid gave him a tight smile.

He smiled. "Yeah, but I really missed you and that I wasn't able to take you with me, it would've been fun." They looked at each other. He averted his eyes wide, "Oh I almost forgot about Dragon Racing, eh… well, I was thinking maybe next week? When my father's here and all. We could get prepared for next week, I'll talk to him bout it" He nodded and set his jaw, then licked his lips and looked at her again "So… what's up?"

She was looking at him all along, smirking "Well, I actually was gonna ask you what were you going to do later, and schedule my plans one I know them" She leaned in slightly, still smirking.

Oh, so now she wanted to flirt, he thought. He squirmed when she leaned closer to him, looking at his lips.

"Plus the fact that you hadn't kissed me for like one week, maybe more, and you really want to but your confidence little self doesn't let you, affirming that yes, you're the one that really wants me", she couldn't help the huge grin that was spreading in her face as she saw him astonish, searching for a good comeback, with his mouth moving like a fish.

"Hey wait a minute, you're the one who wants me because you're the one showing up in my house" proud of his answer, he smirked.

"Well, actually I came because my mother made some stew for you when she saw you land for the first time in weeks"

"Ohoo, no, don't blame this on your mother, miss. You know the truth"

"Well, I'm going to show you just how much _you_ missed me" she chuckled.

"Oh, believe me we both know who's going to win this one" He said, closing his eyes and putting his arm on the back of his head.

"You really are so sure of it. Told you, your little confidence self won't let you see the truth Hiccup. I'm going to show you" She grabbed both of his hands on the back of his head and started to kiss his neck, darting her tongue out. His eyes went wide and he gasped. Hiccup struggled against her but she didn't let him. Then, she rubbed her knee on top of his groin. He panicked, but then all he wanted to do was kiss her. She let him settle down before she pulled away. A smug smirk on her face.

She leaned to kiss him, but stopped in mid-air, watching him pucker up to her, eyes closed. Astrid chortled loudly and leaned back, standing up, swaying her hips as she started walking away from him "Told you, Dragon boy, you're the one who wants me"

Hiccup opened slowly, he will get what he wants and then he watched her behind doing that thing she knew he loved. _She knew he loved._ Okay, that was it; he tried capturing her by the waist and pulling her to him, but she saw this coming and walked faster away from him before he could do anything. She run around the fireplace and then behind the table. He stood there not at all amused and followed her. Hiccup knew she loved this little game of hers. With the table between them, she was watching him with a grin so big it showed her teeth and glitz in her eyes. Daring him.

Looking the mischief in her eyes, he sprinted around the table after her, but she gave chase and hurtled to the opposite direction with the table still between them. He stopped, staring at her. "Really? Taking advantage of the one-legged guy? That's how you're gonna do me? It's not really fair Astrid" He narrowed his eyes when he saw her gaze at the front door. She did have leverage, since she was the closest to the exit.

Before he could question her plans any longer, she darted though the house heading to the door and exited the house. He chased after her, not far behind. She could do this, she only needed Hiccup to see her get Stormfly, then she could get along with her little plan she've been wanting to execute for weeks now.

Getting out in the cold weather again, Hiccup watched her run down the hill of his house heading to her dragon, which was waiting outside, for a little chase in the clouds. He groaned in the middle of the hill and immediately knowing where this was going. She wanted a race, she was getting one. Before he saw her take off, he turned to his house, looking for Toothless. Hiccup run up to his room where Toothless was fast asleep, completely dozed off.

"Toothless, wake up, I need you now" He nudged him impatiently. The dragon opened one eye and gave a complaining groan, staying still. "Come on bud. I'll give you extra fish, I need to follow Astrid!" he insisted. At the mention of her, Toothless understood now what Hiccup was talking about; another race with Stormfly. Great. Hiccup urged him more. "Come _on _bud, I promise I'll pay you back." With one last groan, he stood and Hiccup climbed his back hastily and nudging him up his window.

Once outside he could already spot Stormfly up in the air already way ahead of him. He smirked and took off. She was really far from him, but he _did_ take his time to reach her. He could barely distinguish her through the thick grey clouds. He still couldn't see Astrid; the blue dragon turned and dived swiftly. He chased her through the clouds not quite reaching her completely. Hiccup enjoyed this. It reminded him of the good old days, where there were only them and their dragons and the Academy and adventures and games.

Sometime had passed and he was growing tired. He sped up and actually put an effort to chase Stormfly in with so much thick clouds. But, once again, he had a Night Fury so that was definitely not a problem. The weird thing was that he hadn't heard Astrid or her chuckles all this while. Finally, Stormfly flew down to Berk, settling down and he caught up on her, totally not seeing Astrid at all. Once he landed, Stormfly went directly to the stables, he followed her and pulled the door open just to find the dragon curled up in a resting position, her saddle empty, but slightly changed. He stared at it before realizing everything.

He groaned "Oh, come _ON_! Are you serious?" he new those two were stealthy, but this time they played him dirty. He figured out her plan and stumped out of the barn heading home, Toothless behind him, also a bit annoyed with the situation, he should be upstairs in Hiccup's room taking a deep nap, curled up after a fulfilling dinner. She was gonna pay for this.

Astrid's plan was setting Stormfly alone in a chase with Hiccup and Toothless, unknowing that she wasn't in the new saddle she modified for herself. It was basically a simple modification with wood and a compartment for supplies in the back, obviously removable and temporary; maybe it wasn't even for good, just for the sake of this ridiculous plan.

That's why Hiccup didn't exactly witnessed Astrid flying Stormfly, in fact, now that he remembered, he didn't see her take off in her dragon, he just saw Stormfly up in the air, far away and certainly not with Astrid. Or maybe he was blinded by the feeling of racing her, instead of thinking whether or not that is truly Astrid in Stormfly's back. She knew this, he concluded. That is why as soon as she was outside Hiccup's house heading to her dragon; she waited until Hiccup realized she wants to race and went back looking for Toothless, so that she could set the dragon off and then hid in the back of his house. Laughing loudly as she watched him chase Stormfly's riderless form.

Somehow she knew Hiccup wasn't going to stop and think for a moment, and realize that she was right about the flirting thing. Oh, she couldn't wait to see Hiccup's face when he finds out. He's going to be so furious of her being right, again…

Astrid waited a while for him to get home and was starting to get bored, how long did it take him? Did she really have him that enraptured? She chortled at the thought. She already had finished the stew she brought pretty much for herself and rested in the couch of the living room.

When she heard a thud of the front door and saw him enter the house, she bit her lip to contain her laugher at the sight of his deadpanned expression before bursting in laughs. She laughed hard as he glared at her then to the ceiling, liking his inner cheek and setting his jaw.

"Hilarious, completely" He gave a humorless laugh, not quite genuine and approached to her.

She tried to catch her breath with her hands in her tummy.

"Oh gods! How long did it take you to figure it out?" She inhaled deeply, leaning back in the couch, "I haven't had a laugh like that in ages, and I needed it"

"I'm glad to provide such delightful entertainment. That's how you treat your future chief? I see how it is." He said blankly as he kept advancing slowly. If it hadn't been for her watery eyes, she could've noticed the intensity of his eyes as he stared hard at her. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand and turned to him. Then she saw his determined expression. Maybe she took it a bit far. Astrid's laughter ceased and she stood up, walking up to him.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone that far", she giggled, then saw it. The hunger in his green eyes almost black, reflecting the golden luminescence of the fire in the hearth and the corner of his lips rising to a lop-sided grin. He kept nearing closer and closer. She took a step back as he took a step forward. Hiccup could see the uncertainty in her eyes, which made him grin wider.

"Hiccup?"

Her back bumped against the wall, she bought her hand up to keep him at bay and put it in his chest, which was now that close to her. He kept staring at her with that intimidating expression with that stupid grin and his eyes nearly black. She stood firm and tried glaring at him.

"You ate my stew" she frowned at his statement.

"You told me you already ate" she tried to defend herself, she tried to find an argument that will make her win "Okay look, know that I _was_ right" She breathed, then pointed a finger at him, "About the flirting thing, I knew it" he kept smirking at her. "A-and you told me you already ate." She still held her arm stretched and stiffed in his chest to keep him from coming any closer but couldn't find herself strong enough when she bent her arm and kept it hovering above his chest. "A-and I-" Hiccup wrapped a hand around her back and the other behind her neck, she tried to breathe, but the air somehow didn't want to leave her throat. "I-I was hungry and…" She felt powerless. She couldn't think. Why?!

He lowered his head next to hers and brushed is lips below her ear. Oh gods, she couldn't talk with him doing that and pulling her closer, adding more pressure, kissing her neck and running his hands up and down her back, ever so slowly.

Damn him.

She had to get a grip on this, but to hell with that.

"And-" she grabbed his head with her hands pulling him up to meet his eyes, looking at him firmly with eyes full of fire. "And I missed you" She caught his lips with hers hardly. Her hand flew to his hair and his pulled her by her waist closer to him. Hiccup pressed her against the wall roughly, hankering the taste of her lips again pressed to his. She gasped as he moved his head downwards leaving a trail of kisses from her cheek to her cleavage. Longing for his lips, she brought his lips again to hers. After what felt like hours, they broke apart for air. He just kept smiling down at her.

"I missed too, only I hadn't realized that until you showed your beautiful face" he said it with a dramatic tone. She smiled.

"Now, that's flattering", she chuckled. He kissed her again. Harder this time, savoring her taste. He pushed his tongue to her lower lip and she hummed into the kiss, bringing him closer and moving her hands through his armor. Their tongues battling for dominance, tasting and bending.

Hiccup squeezed her hips and she gasped, pulling away. He smiled at her, "You know, we haven't done this in a long time now" She rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault you're always busy _goofing off_"

"Gods, why do people keep saying that?" He whined and waved his hands dramatically in the air, "don't you realize that I'm doing everyone a favor? Years later, everyone will be able to learn better and quicker about dragons and their habitats" She tried to tell him it was a joke but he kept babbling on about the importance of his mission, "My dad keep bothering me about that and I keep telling everyone that it is not-" She silent his blabbering with her lips in a firm kiss.

"Hiccup, I'm well aware of that, and I know that you're not goofing off, in fact I help you out with the map sometimes. And yes, it is a pity that everyone else doesn't see it, but you have to give them time you know." She held his face in her hands. "Now, where were we?" She threw her arms around him, pressing her body to his. His thoughts were wiped away as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue inside his mouth and tangling it with his, purring.

Yep, it's been a while since they've done this.

* * *

So that's that guys! I really hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! Next chapter's coming up tomorrow morning perhaps! Please stay with me and go easy on my with the reviews thanks a lot! Love you all :)

-Hiccstridforever12345


	2. Part 2

Hi guys! You're amazing! I love you all htanks for the view and reviews! =) Here's the second part with explicit mature content ahead and sexual content ok? PLease read at you own risk and enjoy! Don't forget to review! =)

* * *

_Seasonable Solace Part 2_

He took initiative in the kiss, walking their bodies until her back bumped again against the wall close behind her. He crushed her hard, grabbing her hips and tilting his head to kiss her deeper. She moaned when he grabbed the back of her leg and ran his fingers thought her thigh, then tangling her leg behind his. He started to lick and nibble her neck in a delicious slow pace.

"You know, I didn't exactly appreciate you little trick back there" He said in a husky voice, low and deep.

Astrid smirked "I was just proving you wrong, and turned out, I was right"

He held her tighter and groaned but said nothing. He seized her hips and pushed her harder against the wood and she gasped loudly. She did miss this. He gritted his teeth and bit down there while he craved for her neck. She let her head fall back. She felt like she's been taking far away, to a place where she could only _feel._

He lifted both of her legs and put them around his waist, holding her there. She put her hands on his shoulders to help herself up. Her skirt lifted up a little, her braid almost undone, she craved for more. And he gave it. When he pulled away, she looked at his half-lidded eyes full of passion and huger and his smug grin, an anticipating grin. Her heart swelled and she gripped his shoulders as hard as she could with those shoulder pads that somehow seemed to fit him so damn well in this moment. Astrid leaned gently and sighed. It was her turn to give him what she desired. She leaned closer and kissed his thick neck and nibbled it. He hummed at the divine touch of her lips and his hands moved down to her rear and gripped it tightly.

Supporting her weight, Hiccup walked through the house with her in his arms towards his room and trying hard to not ruining the moment the managed to carry her up the stairs. She was quite weightless in the heat of the moment.

Toothless, who was up there sleeping, as soon as he saw them both oblivion of him, heading up there, he groaned and stretched his cat-like self before jumping off the window in Hiccup's room, getting outside as fast as he could to give them the intimacy he didn't really want to witness.

Once they reached his room, he sat on the bed with her in his lap. They were kissing again, pressing harder into each other. Hiccup was moving faster as he started to remove his armor, his mouth never leaving hers. His hands went to the buckles of the belts, getting them loose. Astrid reached the rubber band that held her braid and pulled it off. Her yellow hair flowed freely down her back and around her shoulders. Astrid grounded her hips to his while she removed her own shoulder pads. She felt Hiccup hands on her again helping her with her fur cape. She then took his face again between her hands and started to kiss though it, his cheeks, nose, eyebrows, jaw and mouth. He smiled through her kisses as he unwrapped the armor off his torso. She helped him impatiently with his shoulder pads.

"Do you really need so many gadgets in you armor?" She breathed

"Don't question me, woman", then Hiccup surprised her, but lifting up her red shirt, along with his own and pulled her close, his lips now on her collarbone, holding her tight.

"I really missed you" she gasped "It was something to spend most of your time with your dad, but spending two entire weeks when his not here on your own… I'm sure you needed that and I'm glad you did it to -ah- clear you mind" She kissed him harder, hissing and pleading. Then she crushed her chest to his and pushed them both down on the bed, her on top slowly running her hands up his torso.

A low moan escaped his throat and his hands massaging her thighs, traveling his hands until he reached her skirt. Why was it still on her? Why wasn't it on the floor with the rest of their forgotten clothes?

His growing bulge was really starting to show the longing for her. Tired of waiting.

"Come here, you" He grasped her hips and he rolled them over so that he was on top. She squealed at his touch and smiled at her lover. His hands here everywhere, his fingers landed on the skirt buckles, trying to get the loose. He continued with their necking. He moved down, leaving an electrifying trail down her cleavage and then down her chest, savoring her.

Her skirt already forgotten in the floor, then her leggings joined it. His pants grew tighter at the sight now bare of her. She was determined to take them off as soon as possible. He gripped her rear again and her hands found his pants lowering them down and off of him, as he did the same with her undergarments on her breasts and her hips. He leaned backwards to take a full view of her, then looked into her eyes. Really looked at her in the eyes.

Beautiful.

This time was different. The last time they did this, was a discovery of new stage in their relationship. The first time, they went that path of uncertainty and confusion; a path they were both new and yet they were both willing to explore. Where they sealed the bond they shared into a new level of intimacy and desire for each other. This time, it was slower and fuller. Lustful. Comforted. The awkwardness was gone. Now they wanted to feel each other in a way they never had. In the way they had missed that first time…

Gods, she needed him now. His arousal in front of her was way too far from where she needed it. Astrid tackled her lover down and started to rub herself against him; not quite giving him what he wanted. The young heir felt her and closed his eyes, head on the pillow. She hadn't full taken him yet, she just enjoyed seen him, wordlessly pleading her, moving his hips.

"Astrid" He whispered with his expression showing nothing more than want.

Moving her hands down his chest and grasped his throbbing member firmly, he nearly choked a gasp and thrust in her hand. She pumped him, speeding up. His nerves almost could not bear its exquisite euphoria. He grabbed her hand to stop her and guided her to him, not wanting to wait anymore. She didn't resist him. Astrid slowly lowered herself into him and he felt the warmth around him fervently spreading throughout his entire being.

Astrid remembered feeling that fullness for the first time; she felt confused and fulfilled and awkward. The fullness and the friction. She felt it this time with more relish and less with sting. Soft and welcoming, like it belonged there.

Like it belonged with her.

She needed to move. Now.

She went slow, leaning to kiss his neck. He bucked his hips to her, trying to make her go faster. That made her smile. He rocked his hips hard and faster, she stayed pressed to him. She tried to keep up with his new speeded thrusts, his grip in her hips adjusting. He bucked hard and kissed her mouth as she moaned his name and whimpered when he started to just give solid rams, hissing, sliding in and out. Hiccup held her and sat up while he still budged. He grunted and touched her everywhere, crazed with every sound she made as he made love to her. She sounded magical and he really didn't know how much he needed this release until she came up to him.

He was getting really close. She gripped his shoulders hard and gave a long cry that echoed in the room. Hiccup cupped her breast with his left hand and kissed there, a sound came out of his own throat. A wave of ecstasy flowed through his body and blinded him from everything, his vision blurred, holding her tight as he came, her exhausted form rubbing against his and loving it.

Hiccup drove them down and put his arms around her, trying to catch his breath, they were both panting heavily. Astrid rested herself in his chest and kissed his jaw. She was smiling affectionately, that peaceful, caring smile that it seemed to be reserved just for him.

He stared at her with a loving praise and her heart skipped a beat.

"One of the best feelings I've had this week" He breathed and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Hiccup" She said, her eyes serious but still loving.

He kept staring at her, then lowered his head to kiss her tenderly on her lips.

"Me too, Astrid"

They stayed lying there for a moment, just relaxing in each other's company. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet at the warm air of the night.

Hiccup was still recovering from all those chills traveling down his body. He sighed and looked down at Astrid, she looked beautiful; eyes closed, a tiny gape in her breathing mouth, her body melted beside him, their legs tangled and the sweat drying in her skin. Her hands were on his chest, right on top of his pounding heart. He couldn't help running his right hand down her spine and her waist, feeling the softness of her skin, and up her ribs near her round breasts. He had wanted her. He had yet to reclaim his part of the bargain.

A dark side in the back of his mind wanted to take her senseless until she forgets everything besides his name. He wanted to claim her as his. And his alone.

She mumbled a giggle and before giving him a chance to do something, she swiftly clasped his already hardening member in her hand and firmly pumped him. He wanted to do something, but she sat up and put her other hand on his chest holding him down.

"Oh, come on" he mumbled. He tried to think straight. He looked at her again and saw that smug grin in her face. This was his time to pleasure her and he was determined to do it. He stopped her, and his own hand came downwards to explore her heated area. He turned her around, pinning her into the bed, then grabbed her two hands and grounded them on either side of her head. Astrid's widened eyes watching him with awe, liking when Hiccup gained control.

He angled his head down her torso and ran his tongue between her breasts. One of his hands traveled through her arms and then between her legs. Her right hand palmed his shoulder. Her breath hitched as he started massaging his fingers her already slick folds.

"Hiccup" He did it slow and good, she moaned while he teased her a bit more before sliding two large fingers inside her and making her squirm and squeal. He kissed her, swallowing her moan and pressed his fingers harder, his tongue tasting her neck and his nose inhaling her scent. His thrusting fingers impossibly slow, she couldn't bare it. Astrid pleaded with her hips and he loved seeing Astrid Hofferson beg for him to pleasure her.

Hiccup's eyes were full of lust, half-closed.

"Hi-Hiccup, don't tease!" She grumbled, trying to make him to something, and take her already. That annoyed her to death and turned her on insanely. He grinned and kissed her again, her free hand went down to touch herself but before she could reach her destiny, he pinned her again. This time he held her two hands with one of his own in a tight grip while his other one kept on its ministrations, his thumb massaging her clit. His hands were soaked with her essence.

"Hiccup!" She cried and everything went tight around his fingers. He groaned and kissed her breast, then pulled out his fingers to guide his painfully hard member to her entrance, releasing her hands, numb enough to do anything but hold on to dear life in the furs of his bed. He drove hard into her. His thrusts agonizingly sweet.

She couldn't prevent the urge to buck her hips and cry his name again, getting to that peak again. He loved seeing her like this. And doing this so rarely, it made it a bit special for them both. They didn't do this a lot, but they definitely should. Thor, after being chained to the ground in their daily lives, they were glad they had each other. Now they'll remember this moment and take advantage of it.

Hiccup's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he took her roughly, grabbing her by the hips. He watched her body squirm, delighted. She was almost glowing. "You're so beautiful", he was really getting near that edge and jolted harder until he finally released it inside her. Astrid screamed burying her face on the curve of his neck.

He kissed her hard, slipping his tongue in her mouth and grunting "I love you, Astrid, I love you" he mumbled around her mouth.

"Hiccup" She whispered, they were both panting hard. She leaned back in the bed and took his face again in her hands; she wanted to see his bright green eyes look at her, true. "I love you, too" She got lost in a pond of green.

Her hand was still tight in his shoulders. She hugged him. Hiccup held her tighter and gently pulled her on top of his chest while letting their bodies fall.

The moon was now visible in the sky and the air grew colder. Their bodies covered in the furs of his bed and holding each other. The dim flame of the candle faded into the darkness of the night. Hiccup's eyes were growing tired and as he held her, he fell asleep with one last glance at her. Her eyes fell closed and didn't open until next morning.

She woke up as the light of the sun picked through the room and shone through her eyepads. She felt a warm hand cuddled her ribs, gently pulling her closer affectionately. She looked up at the glimpse of a pair of eyes blissfully looking at her above the most beautiful smile she'd ever saw.

The village was still snoozing off. Astrid could barely hear some birds singing outside and smiling at the memories of last night's events, hear heart blazing at one of the best sleep she'd ever had.

"Hey" that deep voice said; a hand palmed her golden head, stroking her bangs.

She leaned forward and pecked his lips and whispered, "Hey to you too. I never wanted to wake up", dozing her eyes and snuggling closer to him.

Hiccup chuckled "That has to be one of the best sleep I've had in a long time", his left hand run through his hair and he sighed loudly. "I could get used to this"

"Well, we should get up now, before someone finds out that I slept with the _future chief_", her eyes widened "Oh Gods! What will I say to my parents?" She breathed a laugh "I should go", she moved to get up but her didn't relent.

"Pleas, wait a little longer, stay at least for breakfast ok?" His eyes tired and pleading

"Hiccup, I-", she tried "You know what? To hell with that, I'll stay here as long as I want to and tell my parents I worked my ass off in training yesterday and dozed off" She giggled and Hiccup smiled as he looked at the ceiling of his room. "But we still have to make breakfast soon though"

"Of course" He sat up and rubbed his hand in his face, before giving a big yawn and turning to her. Her body was covered by the furs as she stretched, he could see the frame of her chest. This was their first morning together.

Gods, this was their first morning together. In his bed. After _that._

Astrid learned that she didn't mind at all waking up every single morning of the rest of her life like this. She reached out her hand to his back, smooth and freckled and smiled. They started to get dressed again, searching for their clothes spread all over the floor. Once ready, she gave one last glance at Hiccup's room and headed downstairs towards his kitchen. She found some mutton and some storage mead from the Great Hall. Astrid liked eating her meals inside her house instead of going to the Great Hall all the mornings like come of the other vikings did. She felt so comfortable and familiar in his house, like she belonged there, she could rally get used to this.

She was setting up the table when two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to their owner.

"Good morning, milady" Hiccup mumbled as he buried his face in the back of her neck.

"We already said good morning, Hiccup" Astrid said as she continued what she was doing.

"Actually, we said 'hi', so to make it official and polite," He turned her around facing him. "Good morning, milady" He took her hand and gave it a quick peck.

She chuckled and bent over as a salute. "Well, good morning to you too, _chief_, now if you please can put your arse in that chair before I chop it off?", she asked formally before she sat herself in her chair, not waiting any longer to eat her mutton.

"Not yet" he laughed and began to eat.

Somehow everything about this morning felt right; her waking up in his arms, the sun shining, Terrible Terrors singing on the rooftops and them eating breakfast, laughing and joking around. Of course the only thing missing was-

A loud dragon roar and Hiccup's roof rumbling above them only meant one thing.

"I'm having breakfast, you boar-headed giant reptile!" He yelled at Toothless. Astrid choked on her mead.

* * *

That's all guys! Hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to review! LOVE YOU

-Hiccstridforever12345


End file.
